


Sam & Jack - If only

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 16





	Sam & Jack - If only

This is a piece of unfinished business for a challenge titled "neutral colors". I learned a lot about working with specific colors and some other very useful background stuff in Photoshop while working on it.


End file.
